Night Dance
by DiaNa MoGami
Summary: Sebuah pesta dansa malam yang tak akan dilupakan oleh seorang gadis muda yang mendambakan cinta. Meski memang, di hatinya rasa cinta itu sudah lama terkubur... begitu lama./RenKyouko/Mind to RnR please?


Ini publish pertama saya, jadi maaf jika mungkin banyak kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya .. ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

.**  
><strong>

**Night Dance**

.**  
><strong>

_**Pairing:**_ Ren x Kyouko

_**Warning:** OOC, AR, typo, _GJ_ (a little_), dst...

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyouko's POV<strong>_

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung di sisi meja _stand_ minuman sendirian. Oh ya? Tentu saja sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. Aku di sini bersama dengan ratusan tamu pesta malam lainnya yang diselenggarakan oleh Pak Presdir. Aku memang tidak ingin datang ke pesta ini karena kupikir ini hanyalah pesta bodoh untuk para artis terkenal diluar sana dan aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ternyata aku di undang juga dalam pesta ini.

Diam.

Itulah yang aku lakukan karena aku tidak tahu caranya berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang notabene para artis terkenal—kecuali dua orang yang sedang menghampiriku dengan senyum hangat khas mereka.

Aku pun membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Selamat malam, Yashiro-_san_, Tsuruga-_san_," sapaku.

"Selamat malam juga Mogami-_sa_n," balas Yashiro-_san_. "Kau tampak cantik malam ini," katanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

Tsuruga-_san_ hanya terdiam tanpa bicara. Sial, aku tidak suka dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Itu membuatku bingung dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapinya. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya, hingga yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalaku. Dia terlalu berkilau dengan jas hitam berkemeja biru langit, serta dasi berwarna senada dengan penjepit dasi bermata satu.

Dia memang selalu berkilau dan terlihat mempesona, tapi—untuk malam ini—dia terlihat berbeda. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang jelas ada sedikit debaran. Ah, lupakan! Aku tidak mau mengetahui perasaan ini, meski nyatanya terdengar munafik.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini sendirian?" tanya Tsuruga-_san_ tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau tidak berbaur bersama yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyapa mereka, apalagi berkomunikasi. Lagipula aku merasa tidak pantas bersama mereka disana. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri saja disini hingga pesta berakhir," jawabku seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya ampun, Mogami-_san_... Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati pesta ini jika hanya berdiam diri di sini saja," protes Yashiro-_san_.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Bodoh."

Aku tersentak dengan ucapan Tsuruga-_san_ barusan. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo, ikut denganku." Tsuruga-_san_ dengan cepat menarik tanganku. Sepertinya dia ingin membawaku pada orang-orang itu.

"Semoga berhasil," ujar Yashiro-_san_ dari jauh.

"Tu... Tunggu, Tsuruga-_san_!" Aku menarik pegangan Tsuruga-_san_. Kami pun berhenti. Dia berbalik padaku dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"A... Aku tidak mau...," jawabku tanpa menatap wajahnya. "Aku 'kan tidak mengenal mereka."

"Itulah sebabnya aku membawamu menemui mereka; untuk memperkenalkanmu."

"Tapi…"

"Dengar, Kyouko." Tsuruga-_san_ memegang bahuku hingga tanpa sadar aku pun menatap wajahnya. "Ini kesempatanmu. Ini adalah peluangmu untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Setidaknya, mereka akan mengenalmu berkat film yang kita mainkan bersama. Kau ingin dendammu terbalas 'kan? Ini adalah salah satu caranya. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak hanya akan mengenal mereka, tapi mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengasah bakat aktingmu jika ternyata saat itu aku tidak bisa membantumu," katanya panjang lebar.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya terpaku menatap wajahnya.

"Ayo."

Dia kembali menarik tanganku, sebelum sempat aku menyerap perkataanya itu.

Kali ini dia tidak menarik tanganku seperti tadi, dia mengapit lengan kiriku di antara lengan dan siku tangannya **dan** tangan kirinya memegang telapak tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku. Sepertinya dia sudah memanipulasi otakku yang sedang kacau saat ini. Ah!

.

* * *

><p>+<em>Night Dance<em>+

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pertama-tama dia membawaku untuk bertemu dengan artis-artis yang dulunya terkenal pada tahun 90-an. Mereka adalah para aktris yang pada zamannya memerankan film yang sedikit vulgar. Tidak kusangka ternyata Pak Presdir mengundang artis seperti ini.

Tsuruga-_san_ sangat ramah. Dia menyapa mereka dengan senyum hipnotisnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Kemudian Tsuruga-_san_ memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku pun menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh Tsuruga-_san_; mereka cukup mengenalku berkat menonton aktingku dalam film _Dark Moon_. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Kami pun berbicara cukup lama—dan—hebat, aku begitu lancar dalam berkomunikasi bersama mereka. Aku menolah ke arah Tsuruga-_san_ yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahku. Kami berdua tersenyum bersama. Setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan mereka, Tsuruga-_san_ meminta ijin permisi pada mereka karena harus menemui beberapa artis lainnya. Mereka pun mengijinkan kami pergi.

Tsuruga-_san_ kembali membawaku ke kumpulan para artis. Kali ini dia memperkenalkan aku kepada para aktor pemain laga. Aku takut melihat wajah dan badan mereka yang berotot. Dan banyak lagi artis lainnya yang dia perkenalkan padaku. Hal itu terus berulang seperti tadi; Tsuruga-_san_ menyapa mereka, memperkenalkan aku pada mereka, bercakap-cakap sebentar kemudian pamit. Hampir seluruh ruangan pesta ini kami telusuri untuk menemui para artis itu. Huft, lelah.

"Duduklah dulu. Kau pasti lelah setelah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh ruangan ini bersamaku," ucapnya seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku pun duduk dan Tsuruga-_san_ berdiri di sampingku.

"Bagaimana acara perkenalannya? Lancar?" tanya Yashiro-_san_ menghampiri.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawabku dengan senyum lesu.

"Dia sedikit kaku," cetus Tsuruga-_san_, "tapi lumayan. Dia bisa beradaptasi."

Aku hanya terdiam dan memukul-mukul betisku yang pegal. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan. Dan sekarang dia membuatku tersiksa.

"Sini... Kemarikan kakimu." Tsuruga-_san_ berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memijit kakimu, karena akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, " Tsuruga-_san_ menarik kakiku, dan—untuk kedua kalinya—dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saat Tsuruga-_san_ memijit kakiku.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Pak Presdir, Yashiro-_san_?" tanya Tsuruga-_san_ pada Yashiro-san.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk karena sedang menyambut istimewa. Jadi aku tidak banyak bicara dengannya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ng… Tsuruga-_san_, sepertinya sudah cukup." Aku menarik kakiku, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Aku pun berdiri untuk meyakinkannya.

Tsuruga-_san_ tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

.

* * *

><p>+<em>Night Dance<em>+

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Selamat malam para hadirin. Selamat datang di pesta malam LME. Semoga kalian menikmati pesta malam ini."_

_.  
><em>

Pembawa acara mulai berkoar-koar seperti burung beo baru belajar bicara di atas panggung. Ya Tuhan, kapan pesta ini berakhir? Aku ingin pulang.

Semua tamu memperhatikan _Host _ yang sedang berbicara, aku sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya PULANG. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Tsuruga-_san_, kemudian ke arah Yashiro-_san_. Kuperhatikan, mereka tampak santai dan tenang. Atau, itu hanya kedok mereka saja supaya tetap terlihat keren? ( imajinasi pikiran jahat untuk mengalihkan kondisi diri sendiri ). Dasar!

.

"_Untuk meramaikan suasana pesta ini, Pak Presdir kita sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kita semua. Para pemain, ayo masuk!"_

_.  
><em>

"Wah, ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang direncanakan Pak Presdir, ya?"

"Dasar, tua bangka aneh. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" ucap Tsuruga-_san_ pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rasa sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi," sambung Yashiro-_san_.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, hanya diam. Aku pun tahu, Pak Predir adalah orang yang penuh kejutan dan tindakannya sering 'tak terduga dan—seperti yang Tsuruga-_san_ bilang tadi—apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini?

.

_Baiklah para pemain. Ayo mainkan musiknya!" _perintah _Host_ itu seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

.

Semua lampu tiba-tiba dimatikan dan digantikan dengan lampu bercahaya redup. Para pemain _orchestra_ mulai memainkan _Mozart_ bermelodi lembut yang begitu pas untuk dansa _waltz_. Beberapa artis maju ke panggung untuk berdansa _waltz_. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum karena dansa _waltz_ adalah dansa paling rromantis yang aku tahu. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti berdansa _waltz_ dengan seseorang. Tapi di hatiku masih tersimpan rasa benci dan entah kapan akan hilang—juga, untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu memang sulit bagiku.

_Deg._

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Corn. Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin bisa berdansa _waltz_ dengannya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa berdansa dengannya. Berada di taman yang penuh dengan bunga, burung-burung kecil yang ikut bersama juga nuansa hijau sejuk disekitar kami. Aahh... Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. (Tapi akhirnya dia mulai berimajinasi ekstrim di setiap waktu)

Aku terus berkhayal berdansa dengan Corn. Tanpa kusadari, Tsuruga-_san_ sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan yang sudah terulur padaku. Khayalan indahku pun tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja seperti asap, _wuusshhh_. Dan kemudian aku menangis di dalam khayalanku sendiri karena semuanya pergi dan menghilang. Ooh, tiidaaakkk!

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ajaknya dengan senyum hangat namun tetap memanipulasi otakku—tapi kali ini sepertinya tulus. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, dia seperti bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan (tapi sepertinya bukan aku yang pikirkan, melainkan yang aku inginkan).

Aku masih belum menjawab.

"Kyouko?"

"Ah, ya... Tentu saja," jawabku tiba-tiba menyambut uluran tangan itu, "tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa. Apalagi _waltz_..."

"Aku akan mengajarimu," ucapnya seraya menuntunku ke tengah panggung.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Yashiro-_san_ melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun menoleh dan membungkuk tanda permisi.

.

* * *

><p>+<em>Night Dance<em>+

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tidak akan mengajakku berdansa seperti mereka, hah?" tanya seseorang pada Yashiro-_san_.

Yashiro-_san_ pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau... Kapan kau datang? Sungguh kejutan! Kau datang tanpa aku melihatmu?" tanya Yashiro-_san_ kaget.

Aku melihat Moko-_chan_ berbicara pada Yasiro-_san_. Aku baru menyadari kehadiran Moko-_chan_. Kapan dia datang? Aku ingin menghampirinya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Saat ini aku ingin berdansa denganmu," cegah Tsuruga-_san_.

"I... Iya."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa mereka begitu dekat dan akrab. Kemudian mereka pun menuju ke tengah panggung menyusulku dan Tsuruga-_san_.

"Nah, kemarikan kedua tanganmu." Tsuruga-_san_ mulai dengan kursus dansa kilatnya padaku. "Bagus." Kini tangan Tsuruga-_san_ yang berada di pinggangku.

_Deg._

"La... Lalu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ikuti gerakan langkah kakiku. Aku beri sedikit petunjuk padamu. Dua langkah ke kiri, dua langkah ke kanan, kemudian satu langkah ke depan, dan satu langkah ke belakang," perintahnya, "mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tsuruga-_san_ pun tersenyum dan memulai dansanya bersamaku.

Entah perasaan apa ini, karena langkahku begitu saja tersesuaikan dengan langkah Tsuruga-_san_. Gerakan kami pelan dan lembut. Dia memang hebat; selalu bisa memanipulasi otakku. Inikah rasanya dansa _waltz_ itu? Inikah rasanya berdansa dengan seseorang? Aku merasa nyaman berdansa dengannya. Aku merasa seperti melayang di atas lantai.

"Kau pedansa yang hebat," pujinya tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan imajinasiku—Lagi.

"Benarkah?" aku tersipu.

"Ya," ucapnya tersenyum, "kau bisa langsung mengikuti gerakanku dengan baik."

"Ya. Itu karena kau memang pandai mema—" Ups! Hampir saja aku mengucapkannya."Maksudku kau pandai mengajariku," ralatku.

Tsuruga-_san_ hanya tersenyum.

Malam ini sungguh hebat. Aku pikir ini hanya akan menjadi pesta yang menyebalkan dan membosankan hingga sedikitnya membuatku merasa mual. Dan memang perlu diakui, Pak Presdir adalah orang yang penuh kejutan. Aku kagum dan sangat menghormatinya. Terima kasih.

Andai Tsuruga-_san_ adalah Corn, aku pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa berdansa dengannya. Hanya saja dalam hatiku, aku merasa tidak apa-apa dan cukup akan hal ini.

'Tak jauh dari tempatku berdansa, aku melihat Moko-_chan_ dan Yashiro-_san_ berdansa dengan romantisnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, yang jelas sepertinya suatu hal tak terduga terjadi hingga mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Jika memang seperti yang aku pikirkan, aku ikut bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa?" tanya Tsuruga-_san_ bingung.

"Untuk semuanya. Membantuku bertemu dan mengenal para artis itu dan untuk dansa yang menakjubkan ini." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya—Meski sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku takut dan merasa silau jika melihatnya.

"Sungguh senang sekali bisa membantumu, Kyouko." Tsuruga-_san_ tetap dengan senyum hangatnya.

MusiK _waltz_ terus mengalun indah di telingaku. Para artis lainnya pun terus berdansa dengan nikmatnya. Kami pun terus berdansa. Sungguh aku menikmati pesta malam ini.

Sekali lagi. Terima kasih, Tsuruga-_san_!

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first fic! Yay! XD

Mohon reviewnya ya,,, biarpun mungkin ada yg dengan pedas mereviewnya tapi akan saya usahakan utk kuat menerimanya...


End file.
